Ciel's Hidden Nightmare
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: What will happen when Sebastian hesitates. Bad summary. I'll change later. K rating for now might change that as well. Revised
1. Prologue

_**Okay, so before I get to the story I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last one because that was my first attempt at Kuroshitsuji. So, now I hope you enjoy this one, too. **_**Oh, and I am hoping for longer future chapters. **_**Now, **_**on**_** ward to the story**_.

* * *

**Ciel's Hidden Nightmare**

"Why are you hesitating?"

Sebastian looked at his master, the young Ciel Phantomhive. Today was the day. Today Sebastian would have the soul he waited so long to taste, though he couldn't bring himself to consume it. He watched as his young master tapped his foot impatiently. Sebastian finally gave a smirk at the boy's impatience.

"Ah, so quick to die, Young Master?"

Ciel gave him a blank look.

"My soul is yours. I promised it to you. I'm not quick on dying, but I wish you would just get it over with."

Again Sebastian smirked, though he still hesitated.

"Sebastian, I order you to kill me."

Sebastian's eyes widened, a demonic smirk appeared on his face. Sebastian's body contorted. He was soon a ball of massive blackness. Ciel looked on at Sebastian as his appearance changed into the frightening demon he was. Before Ciel new it Sebastian lunged at him.

Ciel shot up in a cold sweat. His heart was racing. His cloths clung to his small trembling figure, and silent tears ran down his cheeks. The sheets were detached and sprawled about his bed in a haphazard scramble. Ciel took a moment to collect his self, cursing his childish antics, and the tears that constantly streamed down his cheeks.

To be continued

* * *

I'd like your opinion for chapter 1. Would you like me to (A) jump into the story using the prologue as the first chapter. Or would you (b) like me get deeply into the story. Let me know in your Review.


	2. Silent Questions

**Author's Note**: I'm doing editing to this story because I read it over a few days ago and realized that it didn't really make any sense. I hope it at least sounds better after the edit and I'm sorry that those who reviewed had to look at the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Sorry this took so long, I have my little cousins for the weekend. 1, 5, and 7 years old, the 1 year old is a little terror. …Anyway, Onward to the story.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Young master it is time to wake up."

Ciel slowly came awake. The dream he had last night still lingered in his mind. He looked to Sebastian, who drew the blinds to let in the warm morning sun. Ciel was about to ask Sebastian how demons consume souls but Sebastian beat him to the punch.

"Today we are having country hash. I'm sorry that there is no tea. I asked MeiRin to start the tea and she tripped spilling all of its contents on the ground. I sent her to get more."

Ciel said nothing. Sebastian placed his meal tray on his lap and he ate. Sebastian stared at his young master. Ciel had yet to order him to leave. He hadn't said anything at all. It felt strange to Sebastian.

"Young Master...?"

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Lady Elizabeth is visiting today."

"Irritated by the mention of Elizabeth, Ciel set his fork on his plate. It's not that he didn't like Elizabeth, she was just irritating. Ciel sighed as Sebastian took his empty tray. Ciel sat up, through the covers off, and put out his arms as if to give Sebastian a hug. Sebastian took the hint and began to undress the boy.

Sebastian frowned his master was being unusually quiet. Ciel kept running his dream over and over in his head. He wanted to ask the demon a question, but he didn't want the demon to think him weak or cowardly.

"Is there something wrong young master?"

"No I'm fine."

With that Ciel got to his feet and walked out of his room. Sebastian just shrugged and proceeded to fix the bed. Ciel walked to his study. He sat in his chair. He looked at the files on his desk, all for Funtom Company. Pushing his issue aside, for a while, he grabbed the Funtom

Folder labeled 'sweets', which just happened to be on top, and started working. About three hour into his work, Ciel heard the doorbell ring. Three minutes later, there was a knock at his door. Ciel stiffened.

"Come in."

Elizabeth charged in heading straight to Ceil. Upon reaching him she wrapped him in a bear hug then proceeded to swing him about his study. When she set him to his feet, Ciel looked sick. Sebastian, who stood in the doorway waiting patiently for the scene to disburse, walked into the room and bowed slightly.

"Young Master, refreshments will be served in fifteen minutes. Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian to the dining hall, Elizabeth trailing behind. She was worried. Ceil didn't make any kind of remark about her presence or about being spun around his office. When they sat for their refreshment Elizabeth decided to take the opportunity to start a conversation.

"Can I throw you a birthday party, Ciel?"

Ciel looked blankly at her. Her words seemed to finally sink in and he looked appalled.

"No."

"…But …But why? I want to throw you a great party with lots of people, presents, toys, and cake…."

"No."

"Why are you being so mean, Ciel?" Elizabeth's face contorted until she was a balling blubbering mess. "All I wanted was to throw a party for you, Ciel. …With dancing …And …And…"

Her voice grew in volume. Ciel sighed and continued to eat. Sebastian set lunch on the table and lifted Elizabeth's chin.

"Lady Elizabeth, tears are very unbecoming of you."

Elizabeth's looked into Sebastian's eyes. She sniffled. Ciel sighed, got up from his chair and walked over to Elizabeth. Sebastian moved slightly to the side. Ciel produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face. Elizabeth looked at him confusedly, but Ciel just gave her a lopsided smile and walked back to his chair. The day proceeded about the same way. Elizabeth pleaded to throw a birthday party, Ciel refused and Elizabeth cried. Night time came. Elizabeth's car pulled up in the drive way and Sebastian and Ciel walked her out. She was about to climb in when she decided to ask Ciel one last time.

"Ciel, about the party…"

"No party, Lizzy."

Sebastian followed his master with his eyes, sighed, and extended his hand to Elizabeth. Elizabeth too watched Ciel walk inside. She had a sad expression on her face. When she saw Sebastian's extended hand, she took it and clambered into the carriage. When the carriage was out of his sight, Sebastian walked into the house. MeiRin walked by holding a garbage bag and Sebastian stopped her.

"Where is the young master?"

"…In his study, he is."

Sebastian proceeded to the study. Knocking he waited for Ciel's, "Come in", and entered.

"Young Master, what is the matter with you today?"

"I'm retiring now Sebastian. I'm tired"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian followed Ciel to his room. Ciel clambered onto his bed and stretched his arms. Sebastian started to undress him but halted when he heard Ciel's question.

"Sebastian, how do demons consume souls?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

I'm sorry that Ciel is so quiet in this chapter. It seemed fitting to have him that way. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. …Until next time…

YetAnotherJanewayFan (Feed the Author!)


	3. News

For all of those who were patiently waiting for the next chapter I apologies. I couldn't get the chapter the way I wanted it and Now that I have it the way I imagined it I'm extremely happy. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing/typing it. And here it is…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What did you say," Sebastian asked slightly shocked.

"I said how do demons consume souls?"

'So this is what has been troubling the young master', Sebastian thought.

"What brought on this line of thinking?"

"Just answer me."

Sebastian smirked.

"Answer me," Ciel hissed.

"It varies on the person's soul and the demon who consumes it."

"I see and how do you plan on consuming my soul?

"I plan to make it as painless as possible, Young Master."

Ciel thought this through while Sebastian finished dressing him.

"Was there anything else, Young Master?"

"No," Ciel said haltingly, pulling the cover back and sliding into bed. Sebastian walked to the door.

"Stay," Ciel said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Is that an order?"

Ciel seemed to consider it.

"No, you can leave if you want."

Sebastian smirked, "Then I shall stay, Young Master, until you fall asleep."

Ciel said nothing. He just turned on his side, facing away from Sebastian and went to sleep. Sebastian pulled the blanket over Ciel's shoulders and took a seat in the chair that appeared next to Ciel's bed.

* * *

Ciel lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sebastian had yet to awaken him so he took that opportunity to just lay there and think. He didn't like the answer Sebastian had given him. It didn't explain much. He would make it as painless as possible. Did Ciel want it to be painless? He couldn't decide, and what was worst the dream he had last night he couldn't shake…

**(Ciel's Dream)**

Ceil ran through the forest, his only thought was to get away. He had to get away. He tripped over a dead tree branch and landed on the stony surface of the ground, scraping his knee. Knee bleeding, he scrambled to his feet and kept running. Chancing a glance behind him, Ciel looked to see a massive form of blackness gaining on him. Panic made him run faster. He suddenly halted. He was standing at the edge of a cliff. He glanced back again, seeing the figure was nearly upon him. Ciel decided that jumping from the edge of the cliff would be better than being captured by that massive black figure. Making up his mind, Ciel jumped, and soon after the black figure followed. The black figure caught Ciel before they hit the rocky bottom. The mass sprouted wings of jet black feathering and took flight. Ciel was so frightened he was shaking. Ciel looked up at his captor, his face changing into that of Sebastian's.

"Young Master, no matter where you run, I shall find you. Your soul is mine."

With that the black mass with Sebastian's face devoured Ciel's soul.

**(End Dream)**

A tap on the door before it opened brought Ciel out of his musings. He sat up to see a lightly confused Sebastian wheel in a tray.

"Young master, were you up this entire time?"

"Yes, but I did sleep."

"This morning we are having black tea. I have an English muffin and a Croissant. Which would you prefer?"

"…The Croissant."

Sebastian poured the tea and grabbed the croissant with a napkin. He sat everything on a small tray and then sat the tray on Ciel's lap.

"Sebastian I was thinking…"

"Oh?"

Ciel glared when Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, I was", he hissed, "About how demons consume souls…"

I told you, young master, I shall make it as painless as possible."

"But you haven't truly answered me. How exactly will you consume my soul?"

Sebastian stayed quiet.

"Sebastian I order you to tell me how you are to consume my soul."

Sebastian smirked, tilting his head to the side, and giving a gentle smile.

"There a number of ways to remove a soul, Young Master. For you I should love to rip it out of you, but that would be extremely painful. I could suck it out by means of your blood or a simple kiss could draw it out…"

Ciel blushed lightly at that thought.

"But for you young master I shall…"

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian cocked his head to Ciel's bedroom door, eyebrow up and an impatient glare fixed on the door. A split second later a knock was heard at said door.

"Come in," Ciel huffed.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Young Master. Someone named Ash has requested to speak to Sebastian. He said that it was urgent, said MeiRin through gulps of air.

"Ash, who might he be Sebastian?"

"He is the queen's messenger, My Lord."

"Ah, well, go and see what he wants then."

"Yes, Young Master," Sebastian said before he made his hand into a fist and placed it over his heart before leaving.

Sebastian made his way downstairs to come face to face with a man with white hair and purple eyes.

"It's about time."

"I was attending to my master."

Ash smiled.

"No worries, here."

Ash handed Sebastian a letter.

"Such a shame that young one has gone missing."

"Young one," Sebastian asked interested.

"Yes I believe her name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordila Middleford."

By that time Ciel had somehow prepared himself and came downstairs. He looked almost awful. The last four buttons towards the top of his vest weren't buttoned in their proper spaces, His shoe laces were coming undone from there loose ties, and his hair was neatly combed in the front but if one were looking at him with a critical eye they would see that he didn't touch the back at all. Sebastian took one look at him and cocked an argent smile.

"Young Master, by the name of… What in the world did you do to yourself?"

Ciel ignored him, even when he knelt down and began to make Ciel look presentable, and instead asked.

"What was that about Elizabeth?"

"She and about 100 other noble girls have been taken, stolen away in the night. It is all in the letter."

When Sebastian stood up Ciel looked greatly better. Ciel turned on him and held out his hand in a silent demand to have the letter. Sebastian placed the letter in Ciel's hand. With unknown strength Ciel ripped the seal and snatched the letter out of the envelope. After skimming the letter he announced…

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage. We are going to Middleford manor."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Hay, Ash is it? Why exactly is this, her majesties, Jurisdiction?"

"Over a hundred or so noble girls have gone missing, seemingly vanishing overnight. Her majesty fears for the safety of other nobles and their daughter's. She feels Scotland Yard isn't doing it right, or fast enough, so she called on Ciel Phantomhive, watchdog," Ash bluntly stated.

Ciel frowned at the watchdog bit.

"Well then I'll leave it to you, Lord Phantomhive."

With that Ash turned and let himself out. Ciel couldn't help but think, 'Oh, Elizabeth what have you gotten yourself into this time.'

The ride to Middleford Manner was silent. Ciel sat in the back of the carriage, just thinking of how in the world he could find Elizabeth. When they reached Middleford Manner, Sebastian let Ciel out of the carriage. They proceeded to the front of the manner and wrung the doorbell.

"And here comes doomsday," Sebastian mutter with an amused smirk.

**To be continued**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to feed the author, and I look forward to all the reviews on this chapter being as it was quite a struggle to get it the way I wanted it. Again I hope you all enjoyed it.

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	4. Journey for Information

I want to apologize now for not knowing the names of Elizabeth's parents. If you know them then please feel free to tell me and I'll gladly change it. I was going to use Sir and Madam Middleford, but I decided against it because I don't know a thing about people of noble birth and I didn't want to mess the story up. Silly, I know, but true. I also want to apologize about their attitudes because I don't know anything about them either, not that it matters I'm sure. Anyway, here it is…

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Doomsday, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Master, have you ever seen a grieving mother?"

Ciel sweat dropped.

"…Point taken."

The door opening cut off their tirade all attention went to Elizabeth's mother, for she was the one to open the door.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Marchioness Frances Middleford spat, "What are you doing here?"

"We have come to you for clues. We plan to gather information from you, as you know your daughter best. Tell me where was Elizabeth when she disappeared?"

"Her bedroom", a voice said from inside the shadow and upon closer inspection you could see the figure of Elizabeth's father, just becoming clearer in the doorway.

"We put Elizabeth to bed and said goodnight like we always do. When we went to wake her the next morning she was gone."

"Gone?"

'Who in the world could steal a girl from her home without the maid, the parents, someone, anyone, knowing?' Ciel thought to himself.

"May we be permitted to see Elizabeth's bedroom?"

"What for," Frances snapped.

"Clues, as I said before."

"Why in the world would… should we let you see our daughter's room? You her…"

"…Betrothed? Look I have other places to be. If you wish me not to find Elizabeth than I shall go," Ciel said turning; but Elizabeth's father's words made him halt in his tracks.

"No! By all means, Ciel, come in. Excuse my wife she is grieving. Elizabeth's room is the one at the top of the stairs to the right."

Ciel nodded his acknowledgement and walked to Elizabeth's room, Sebastian hot on his heels. Before reaching the top of the steps and disappearing, Sebastian and Ciel heard, "What can that brat of a kid do", from Elizabeth's mom. Ciel went into Elizabeth's room. After about twenty minutes of looking Ciel sighed and sat on Elizabeth's bed.

"Young Master, what's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of this. We don't even know what we are looking for. How are we supposed to find any clues?"

Sebastian smirked. Ciel took a look around the room when something caught his eye. He hoped off the bed and walked to the dresser. He picked up the item in question, shaking all the while.

"Sebastian, isn't this… an angel feather?"

Sebastian's raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is, Young Master."

"Then could it mean…"

They both stood there stunned, shocked.

"Sebastian lets go."

"…Where to, Young Master?"

"I want to check the other houses. I want to see if this feather appears everywhere, and if they all disappeared in their bedrooms. If we find more of these feathers, I believe we could have a more accurate understanding of who took these girls. "

"You already have someone in mind, Master?"

"Of course I do, and you know precisely who I mean."

"Indeed," Sebastian quipped.

"Let's go," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel and Sebastian walked back down the stairs.

"Did you find anything?"

We are going to check the other homes. We shall contact you when Elizabeth is found.

"Of course", Elizabeth's father stated.

Ciel strode out, cane in hand, Sebastian following behind.

They went to over 50 houses, including Elizabeth's, checking for feathers. They found a feather in every house, but the rooms were different. So far, Elizabeth was the only girl to disappear in her bedroom.

"Let's go back to the manner, Sebastian. I'm tired."

"Yes, my lord."

The ride back to the manner was quiet. They arrived at the manner at about 11 P.M. Sebastian whisked Ciel straight to his room before the servants could do their customary greeting. Ciel did indeed look tired when he sat on his bed. He looked like a weary old man who had forgotten his way home. All the while he kept asking himself why anyone would want Elizabeth. He couldn't help but think it was because of him.

Ciel looked straight at Sebastian.

Sebastian, could this really be _her_ doing?"

"It is very likely, My Lord."

"Why though? Why Elizabeth? What's her motive?"

"Because I believe she knows that Elizabeth is your one weakness, Young Master."

'My weakness", Ciel thought, 'is she?'

"No more thinking tonight, Master. It is late. Please get some rest. We have lots to do in the morning."

Ciel nodded and Sebastian proceeded to change his cloths. Ciel was asleep within seconds. Sebastian smirked. He took one last look at the slumbering Ciel and gathered the cloths Ciel had worn that day. Before exiting the room, Sebastian hears Ciel whisper softly, "Elizabeth I will find you, I promise."

Sebastian shut the door with a soft click. He decided that he would visit the rest of the houses. So with a silent apology, for acting without permission, Sebastian set off into the night sky, his eye's glowing deep red.

**To be continued**

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think. Sorry it took longer than I planned. Hope you enjoy it. Feed the Author.

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	5. Elizabeth

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the information they provided. It helped a great deal and I'm grateful. And here it is…

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

Ciel slowly came awake. He had been having a horrible dream about Elizabeth. He was grateful for Sebastian to have woken him up, though he would never admit it.

"For today's tea we have Earl Gray, and for breakfast a soft boiled egg", Sebastian said as he drew the curtain. "I also have information for you, My Lord."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"I went to the rest of the houses while you were asleep."

Ciel gave Sebastian a questioning look but didn't say anything. Instead, he inclined his head to the tray that Sebastian sat on his lap.

"Well", he said before sticking a piece of egg in his mouth with his fork.

"There was a feather in all the rooms the girls disappeared in. Only Lady Elizabeth was taken out of her bedroom. The other girls disappeared either in the garden, the drawing room, or need I say, the bathroom. I have also found out where the girls are being held."

"Where", Ciel said sounding miffed.

"The Cult…"

Ciel stiffened, his fork frozen mid bite. He started to shake uncontrollably.

"I… I thought they wanted only boys."

"Yes, it seems lately that the girls are being used to lure the boys in. The boys that go in are older than you were, Young Master. Lust for the young women drives them in. There is a certain girl for every one boy."

Ciel started to panic but any trace of his panic never showed, though he was still shaking fearfully. Sebastian watched him but said nothing. He figured that Ciel needed time to compose himself but was surprised when Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian, we have to go."

"Young Master, it would be wise for you to finish your breakfast, and get changed. Perhaps a nice bath will calm you…"

"No, I've lost my appetite."

"…A bath then?"

Ciel thought about it and accepted. The bath was nice, short, but nice. Though it did nothing to sooth him, Ciel felt clean and refreshed.

"Let's go."

"Why is the young master in such a hurry?"

Ciel grabbed his side before his voice sank and darkened.

"I know what they are capable of. I know the pain they can inflict on a person. There beatings are harsh, the abuse… I- I don't want Elizabeth to go through that. All the boys were in cages, they stare at you with vile eyes, lust in them all. "

Ciel involuntarily wrapped his hands around himself, as if to protect himself from the lust filled eyes. He was shaking so hard, Sebastian took pity on him and wrapped him in a hug. Ciel tensed upon contact. Sebastian knelt so that his mouth was near Ciel's ear.

"Young Master, you are safe. You are not with them any longer."

"I know that, but… Elizabeth."

"Alright, let's go and save her than, Young Master."

Ciel head shot up in wonderment. Was Sebastian actually being nice to him; did he actually feel sympathy for him?

Sebastian let Ciel go, picked up the tray, and disappeared from the room. When he returned Ciel was at the window lost in thought.

"Young Master?"

Ciel started, turned to Sebastian, and strode to the door past him.

"…Let's go", falling over his shoulder.

The cult was just how Ciel remembered it, dark, dainty, unsightly. No one had noticed their presence, yet. Ciel was lost in a swirl of memories, being kidnapped, abused, branded, and sacrificed. Only when arms encircled him and his feet left the ground, did Ciel come to his senses. He looked down to see a whole large enough for a person to fit through.

"Young Master should be more careful when walking in an unfamiliar place," Sebastian teased.

Ciel viciously stated, "Shut up."

They wondered around for hours before they heard voices. Peaking in the room where the voices where coming from shocked Ciel to his core. The queen sat in a chair decorated in ruby. She stared off to the side of herself. Going in a little more without being noticed Ciel saw at least fifty girls wearing raggedy cloths, but if you looked closely you could see that there dresses were once those of nobles. Among them Ciel caught sight of Elizabeth, trembling and in tears. A flock of girls were around her trying to draw comfort from one another. Ciel looked to Sebastian than at the man next to the queen. He looked strikingly familiar but Ciel couldn't place him. Sebastian on the other hand knew who he was and frowned. Sebastian and Ciel could just make out what they were beginning to talk about.

"Are you sure these girls are better suited," asked the queen.

"Yes, you're majesty."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a few guards came to drag the girls away. Ciel clutched his fists tightly when he heard Elizabeth scream. Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder as if in reassurance but Ciel knew better. That hand was to keep him from doing anything reckless.

"You can come in Ciel Phantomhive. I know you are there.

Ciel and Sebastian froze, miffed yet again. Ciel stepped into the room, Sebastian on his heels.

"To what do we owe the pleasure," The Queen stated amusingly.

"Why…"

"Why," questioned the queen?

"Why did you take all of these girls? Why did you send me on this case if you were the one kidnapping these noble girls?"

"Simple. You are the fruit of our labors."

"Me? You wanted me? Then why not just take me. Why take the girls?"

"My, my, we are full of questions aren't we", the man said amused.

Ciel glared at him.

"Sebastian, nice to see you again", the man stated.

"The feeling isn't mutual, Ash."

"You know this clown?"

"Yes, Young Master, he is the queen's butler. He delivers all of the assignment the queen brings to you. You met him on the day we received the letter, though not personally."

"I see."

"Ahem."

Ciel looked to Ash, frowning immensely.

"Now that I have your attention…"

"What do you want with me, anyway?"

"You are an unclean human. I wish to purify you?"

His words hit a nerve. He remembered hearing that before. Angela had said the same thing.

"Who are you?"

"I am simply an angel that wants to purify the uncleanliness of you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"You're an angel", Ciel stated skeptically.

"Yes but you know me more in this form."

Ash said his body contorting and his voice changing. Moments later Angela stood where Ash once was, a smile on her face and her white wings spread proudly out of her back.

"You are unclean, unwanted."

Angela shifted back to Ash.

"You are to be purified", he said.

Ciel clutched his fists so tight; he drew blood from his covered palm.

"Okay, you have me here, now let the girls go."

"Unlikely chance of that, but I shall make a deal with you", Ash stated while changing his voice.

"You do like deals, don't you", Angela taunted.

"Shut up," Ciel spat vehemently.

"Did I strike a nerve," Ash asked.

"…Young Master, why don't you let me handle this? You can go and find Lady Elizabeth and the other girls and get them out of here."

Ciel seemed to hesitate before agreeing.

"Fine, kill that angel."

"Yes, my lord", Sebastian said bowing.

Ciel paused, then turned and ran in the direction the girls were dragged.

"Now…" Sebastian said cracking his knuckles and riding himself of his tailcoat.

Ciel found the girls in a small room each was chained to a wall. When the girls saw him they whimpered and tried to draw away.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to free you. You mustn't scream, alright," Ciel whispered.

When each girl nodded their consent, Ciel stepped forward and examined there binding.

"Um… Sir…"

Ciel looked to the girl who spoke."

"The chains are machine operated."

Ciel sweat dropped and looked around the room. He saw the control machine and walked to it, hitting the button labeled 'release'. The chains on the girl's wrists popped off. There was a relieved murmur from all the girls.

"Quiet, if you make too much noise, the guards will come back. Do you want that," Ciel whispered harshly.

When the girls gave a sad shake of the head, "no" Ciel smirked cockily.

"Good, how many of you are here?"

"Fifty," a girl whispered a ways away from Ciel.

"Fifty? Where are the rest of you?"

"We were separated," another girl spoke from the back, "We don't know where they are."

"Damn," Ciel swore. "Listen, you have to go without me. Do you thing you can do that?"

The girls gave a hesitant nod.

"Good, there is a window in the hall to the right of the first room. It is open and low enough for all of you to climb out. Do not go to the room where they took you from in hopes of walking out the front door. They will not let you leave that easily. If you go there immediate death will befall you. Go to the window and climb out quietly, one at a time."

Each girl looked frightened but they nodded and Ciel checked the hall. No guards were roaming so Ciel beckoned them to go. The bravest girl went first, wanting desperately to get out of this creepy place. When she got to the window she climbed out and scurried away, Ciel saw that and sent the rest on their way.

"Remember, don't crowd the window and hide if you hear footsteps. Go now quickly and quietly."

Ciel waited until they had a rhythm of getting out the window going before leaving them to find the other girls, and Elizabeth. Ciel found the other girls in a room 22 meters from the room of the other girls. He saw that they were chained in much the same way and hit the release switch on the control machine, after he got the girls consent. He ordered them in the direction the other fifty girls were. He noticed that Elizabeth was not among this group of girls either. He stopped the last girl at the door.

"There is someone else here that I need to find. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She is probably in the dungeon. It is that way," She indicated to the right with her finger. "It is the first door on your left."

Ciel nodded his thanks and let her pass. He watched the group of 49, walk hastily in the direction they were told, until they disappeared from his sight. He then made his way to the room the last girl indicated; when Ciel reached the door, shock over through him. Elizabeth was bound as well, high on the wall. She looked as though she was being stretched. Her hands were way above her head and there were no chains on her ankles. When Elizabeth saw Ciel, tears of fear, joy, and relief flowed freely down her pail cheeks.

"Ciel…"

She meant to say it louder but it only came out as a gentle whisper.

"Elizabeth," Ciel whispered back a little louder than Elizabeth's own voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you. How do I let you down from there?"

"I'm not sure…"

Before Ciel could look around a faint click, and the sound of metal drew his attention. Ciel felt pain shoot through his body. He didn't realize that he had been stabbed until he heard Elizabeth scream. Ash stood behind him, he snatched the sword from Ciel's body, wanting to see Ciel hit the floor with a loud thud. He got a surprise when Ciel, instead, turned to him clutching the wound. Ciel looked into the eyes of Ash before mumbling painfully.

"Where is Sebastian?"

"Oh, he will be along any minute now. I have to say, I am surprised you are still standing. You are a fascinating child. It is too bad that you are so unclean."

With those words Ash plunged his hand right through the wound in Ciel stomach. A sound of agony escaped Ciel's mouth, Elizabeth screamed, and the door was thrown open.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

**To be continued**

* * *

Alright, that's Chapter 4. We are drawing to a close. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. I felt bad the whole time I was typing this. I bet everyone is wondering what happened to Sebastian. Well, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter comes out. I want to apologize for any misinformation regarding 'The Cult'. I wasn't sure what they were called and when I looked it up I got only that name. Anyway, feed the author…

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


	6. The End of the Beginning

I guess I have to say it now. I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I want to thank all of my faithful reviewers and reviewers to come. I'm giddy and looking forward to your reviews on this particular chapter. I also want to thank everyone who supplied information I needed for this story to be completed. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it. And here it is the final chapter…

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sebastian watched Ciel run out of the room and looked to Ash. The queen was sitting regally in her chair just watching them stare each other down.

"So, Sebastian, you are still playing the role of a tamed puppy are you? I thought by now you would want just to eat that unclean child. How about I make a deal with you instead? Soon, very soon, the queen and I will have our utopia. If you join us I shall give you all the souls you so desire. I bet you are near famished by now."

"No, thank you. The soul of my young master is the only soul I desire."

"Too bad," Angela stated before she lunged at Sebastian sword flying.

Sebastian dogged her attacks. He finally saw an opening and struck Ash in the chest.

Angela screamed in agony.

Sebastian smirked when he heard her scream and frowned when he saw where he struck.

"Tsk… I missed."

Ash frowned at Sebastian. A deep frown that made him looked insane.

"You shall pay greatly for that, Sebastian."

A gust of wind from Angela's feathers momentarily blinded Sebastian. When he could see again Ash and the queen were gone.

* * *

Sebastian was running through the halls of the cults hide out. He couldn't find Ciel anywhere. He came to a group of girls trying to flee through a window.

"Excuse me but did a young boy release you by any chance?"

"Yes", a girl spoke.

"He was handsome and had an eye patch covering his right eye," another girl spoke.

"He said he was looking for another girl and I told him that she was probably in the dungeon", said the girl Ciel stopped in the door way."

"Where is this dungeon?"

"Back the way you came, to the right. It's the door on the left."

"Thank you," Sebastian said and took off at a dead run.

When he reached the door, Sebastian heard someone cry out but it was muffled from the door being closed. He threw open the door and the sight he saw sickened and shocked him.

Angela had her hand through Ciel's stomach.

"YOUNG MASTER", Sebastian cried, worry involuntarily filling his voice.

Ash pulled his hand from Ciel's body. Ciel grunted and stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him. His vision was becoming clouded and the room was beginning to spin. He could see Angela's hand dripping with crimson, the blood staining the white marble floor. A dark figured shadowed his vision of Angela. Fear struck Ciel as his dreams came back to haunt him. Though he was frightened he didn't utter a sound of fear, only agony though he tried to muffle it.

"Young Master, Can you hold on a little longer?"

Ciel heard Sebastian but it was muffled. Ciel managed to nod his answer of 'yes'.

When Sebastian went to get to his feet, Ciel grabbed him. Sebastian looked at his master and watched as he mouthed 'Elizabeth.'

"…As you wish, My Young Lord."

Sebastian sliced through the restraints holding Elizabeth. He caught her before she hit the ground and set her to her feet. Elizabeth ran to Ciel, hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

Ciel didn't even notice her presence; he was too focused on trying not to fall into oblivion. Sebastian stepped to Ash, who was wiping his hand to rid himself of Ciel's blood. Sebastian frowned deeply, his eyes turning blood red as he gave Ash a bleeding look. Without warning Sebastian struck Ash. He looked at Sebastian confusedly before they engaged in a gruesome fight. Sebastian was in rage and he didn't give Ash any time to fight back. Ash was losing, and he didn't like it. How could he be losing to someone so unclean, to a demon of the Earth? He was enraged and struck out blindly landing a blow to Sebastian's right side. Sebastian however did not feel it. He simply pinned Ash down to the ground. A shot was fired at Sebastian. It hit him in the head. Sebastian didn't flinch. Instead he calmly turned his head to see the queen holding a gun and aiming at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked.

"Surely you know that will not work. You have an angel and that shall not work on him why would it work on me?"

The queen's hand started to shake. She aims unsteadily as she sot another round. Everyone hit Sebastian in a different spot but he just smirked and turned to Angela. Angela looked at Sebastian trying hard to move in with her eyes that was filled with false lust. Sebastian smirked at her as well and proceeded to stick his hand right through her chest. Blinding light and agony filled screams engulfed the room. When the light faded Angela/Ash was no more. Sebastian got to his feet and turned to walk to Ciel, but the queen cut him off by diving in front of him and swinging the sword previously discarded by the angel. Sebastian smirked at her wickedly and grabbed the sword with his hand as it was about to sever a limb. He yanked the sword out of her hand and plunged the hilt in her throat. The queen hit the floor writing for air and drawing deep ragged breathes. Sebastian shook his head and walked to the Ciel. He scooped Ciel and Elizabeth up and made his way out of the room. Before he left he turned to the queen writhing on the ground and said…

"For injuring my master you too will suffer. When I hit you with the hilt of the sword I made sure to puncture your airways. You will die in a matter of moments."

Elizabeth covered her mouth at Sebastian's cruelty but said nothing as they left the queen to die on the white marble floor in the spot where Ciel bleed.

Sebastian wrung the doorbell to the Middleford Manner. The door was wrecked open and a stunned father looked on at his slumbering daughter held firmly in Sebastian's arms.

"She will be a bit traumatized for a while. My master was gravely injured in her presence."

"Do you mean Ciel? Is he alright?"

Sebastian looked oddly at the man and proceeded to leave.

"Wait, Butler!"

Sebastian didn't stop; instead, as he walked he called over his shoulder…

"Shouldn't you get Lady Elizabeth inside and change her. She's been away for quite some time."

Elizabeth's father looked shocked but noted how dirty Elizabeth looked. He saw the blood staining her once rich purple night gown.

"Don't worry about the blood, it isn't hers", Sebastian called over his shoulder as an afterthought.

Sebastian got into the carriage he left Ciel in. He had bandaged his masters wound, but it kept bleeding.

Ciel was a little more alert now and he looked sadly at Sebastian.

"A promise is a promise, Sebastian. Take it, take my soul."

Sebastian hesitated. Could he bring himself to rid the world of this mouthwatering soul? Would he be able to find a purpose with his, Young Master gone?

"I…"

"I wasn't asking you Sebastian. That was an order. There is nothing left for me know. Take it. Take my soul."

Sebastian smirked before leaning forward.

Ciel's words made him halt in surprise.

"Make it as painful as you like, Sebastian."

Sebastian pulled back and instead reached is hand to Ciel's wound. He sliced through his bandages and reached into the wound. He pulled out a silvery shape laced with darkness. At the sight of the wanted soul, Sebastian's body contorted until he was the massive ball of blackness Ciel feared in his dreams. Ciel looked at Sebastian with soulless eyes as Sebastian devoured his soul in one hungry gulp. When Sebastian looked back, Ciel Phantomhive was no more…

Ciel Phantomhive Birth/Death December 14…

**The End**

* * *

There you have it Ciel's Hidden nightmare is done I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to feed the author and don't hate me too much. ^_^. You can all think of the fic, "Anything to see him again," as an attachment to this one, sort of like a sequel. $_$

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**


End file.
